


Você que veio pra cá

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese





	1. Chapter 1

Ele olhou para o lado e o viu novamente: a boca aberta babando, a bunda empinada na cueca Box preta, virada pra cima. Ele sorriu.   
Foi a primeira vez deles, mas parecia apenas o clímax de toda uma relação.


	2. Não acredito que isso aconteceu

Misha escovava os dentes quando o loiro acordou e encostando o corpo no patamar da porta, disse:

\- Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu.

O moreno riu, virando o rosto no espelho, parecendo querer lustrar os dentes já muito brancos:

\- É. Aconteceu. - ele deu uma risadinha, ainda encarando os dentes no espelho. - E você gemeu gostoso.

Jensen bufou, passando as mãos no rosto e andando pela casa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen sentou-se em uma banqueta da cozinha de Misha, encostando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos, tentando digerir tudo que ele tinha feito na noite passada:

\- Ér..Misha..- o outro o salpicou um beijo rápido nos lábios e ele atônito não continuou.

\- Jensen. - ele riu, entrando no meio da bancada e de sua cozinha. - Relaxe.

Jensen continuou atônito, piscando para vê se acordava do torpor:

\- Aliás, ninguém vai te obrigar a nada. - ele sorriu, pegando uma pêra. - Você que veio pra cá.

O loiro abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas não havia nada para contra-atacar aquela investida perfeita.


	4. Chapter 4

Misha e Jensen tomavam café em silêncio. Misha comia uma tigela de salada de frutas e Jensen comia panquecas com mel. Os dois não se olhavam abertamente, havia algo entre eles, algo que era o que estava acontecendo, porque eles sabiam, desde de muito tempo, nas gravações, que havia algo muito forte rolando entre eles, uma atração, um carinho, um desejo e um grande sentimento de proibido entre eles.

Jensen desejava-o, adorava-o e não gostava de saber disso. Misha não tinha esse problema, mas sentia-se saindo do controle, seus sentimentos já estavam se tornando autônomos:

\- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora. - disse Jensen, se levantando, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos desviados para o lado em que Misha não estava.  
  
\- Ok, eu lavo a louça. -Misha tentou olhar, mas sentiu-se queimar por dentro como se tivesse 15 anos, então preferiu só concordar com palavras e manter a cabeça, o corpo e o coração intactos e quietos.

Jensen saiu devagar, respirando o ar que cheirava a Misha e todas as suas coisas e gostos e sorriu, meio a contra gosto, pois sabia que aquilo lhe dava paz, por mais violento que seus sentimentos pudessem ser, Misha elevava sua mente a um outro patamar.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen havia dirigido o resto da manhã toda. Não estava a fim de chegar em casa e mentir para Danneell. Eles haviam se casado há tão pouco tempo, isso não poderia ter acontecido numa hora mais errada.

No caminho que fez para lugar nenhum, ele ficou pensando por alto no que estava acontecendo, mais do que a realização de algo físico do que sentiam há algum tempo, a relação deles tinha se tornado difícil. Não que era difícil conviver com Misha, ou algo assim. Mas Jensen não aceitava e também não entendia aquilo tudo, claro, ele sabia como era o sentimento, pelo menos um décimo dele, no entanto, ele não queria acreditar que ele realmente estava apaixonado por Misha - a longo prazo.

Não que fosse homofóbico, mas ele não se sentia confortável no papel de homossexual, não, ele não era homossexual, no máximo bissexual... Isso também não lhe soava bem. Era diferente esse novo papel, ou melhor, face de sua personalidade ou natureza. E isso lhe causava medo, até mesmo por quê, ele havia casado a pouco tempo e Misha também o era, o que piorava muito mais a situação de ambos.

Tudo parecia difícil demais de se resolver, então parou de rodar pelas ruas de LA e se dirigiu para casa, entrando pelos fundos e se trancando num quarto de hóspede afastado do seu e de Dannell. O sono poderia ajudar-lhe a conviver com aquele problema...Problema que ele sabia que não era totalmente assim, já que Misha era completamente apaixonável.


	6. Apaixonado

Misha sentia-se mal por trair sua esposa, mas não se sentia mal por ter feito amor com o loiro. Misha estava apaixonado e não tinha dúvidas disso, mas tinha medo do que podia vir a acontecer: um distanciamento de Jensen, um envolvimento frio com a esposa, um ar apaixonado que não conseguia esconder e que poderia denunciá-lo a qualquer um que convivesse com ele.

Ele queria Jensen e mais ninguém. Mas e Jensen? Ele também aceitaria isso no fim? E o fim seria longe demais do começo?


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen acordou com alguns gritos femininos e um tilintar de saltos no corredor:

\- Jensen, Jen. - chegou a ruiva, se aproximando da porta de seu quarto e depois passando sem bater nela. - Cadê você, amor?  
  
Jensen levantou o tronco se apoiando nos cotovelos, e passando uma das mãos no rosto, respondeu ligeiramente sonolento:  
  
\- Eu-eu...Eu to aqui, amor.

Ela respondeu com um "ta aqui aonde?" seguido de uma risada gostosa, parando em alguma parte do corredor dos quartos. Ele riu e não respondeu, apenas se sentou e olhou profundamente pro nada; voltando os pensamentos para tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida naquele presente.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, lembrando de toda a confusão que se estabelecia em sua mente e, lembrando-se da mulher, levantou e respondeu, abrindo a porta e acenando:

\- To aqui...Eu tava cansando. - sorriu amarelo, soltando a porta e indo em direção da ruiva que procurava algo na bolsa.  
  
\- Jen, cacete. Aonde você estava? - apesar de uma pequena preocupação, ela sorria como se achasse graça do sumiço do - Você bebeu demais, não foi? - ela riu, passando as mãos no rosto dele e o beijando. - Jen, seu safadinho. Ainda bem que não ouvi nada de você se enroscando com uma vadia! - riu novamente, agora fitando os olhos verdes de seu amado loirinho.  
  
\- Não, amor. Nem bêbado faço isso. - seu cérebro riu de si mesmo e ironizou "não com uma vadia". - Não vou ficar me enroscando com - sua mente ironizou novamente "só com o Misha, que não é uma vadia", ele sentiu vontade de rir, por mais tensos e comprometedores, além de maldosos, que fosse aqueles pensamentos, mas manteve o sorriso sereno, apesar de morder os lábios inicialmente.  
  
\- Mas aonde você estava? - perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho, demonstrando mais preocupação que antes.  
  
\- Ah...- ele hesitou, "falar a verdade ou não?", mas se respondeu mentalmente "não vai parecer tão estranho...não para quem não estava lá". -Na casa do Misha. - sorriu grandemente, tentando parecer convincente, mas a resposta parecia simples e provável demais para ser discutida e, pra precisar de sorrisos convincentes.  
  
\- Ah, bom. - disse ela, suspirando, soltando os ombros. - Ele é uma pessoa boa e do bem e gosta muito de você, então acho que não tinha vadias lá. - ela gargalhou com a repetição do termo, já que ciúmes de mais de Jensen era pouco já que ele era tão charmoso e famoso.

O cérebro de Jensen registrou mais uma vez a palavra e respondeu mentalmente a mesma coisa "mas tinha o Misha".


	8. Chapter 8

\- Que foi? Tá com vergonha do Misha, Jen? Ele vai entender, você bebeu demais. Acontece. - ela suspirou, terminando de ajeitar suas coisas na bolsa.   
  
Jensen mordeu os lábios nervosamente, arranhando-o enquanto pensava na noite anterior: "Sim, eu estava ébrio, mas ainda agora o sentimento persistia, o desejo ainda reinava soberano dentro de mim."

\- Mas... Eu acho que...- ele queria voltar para lá, mas não queria querer.  
  
\- Vamos, vamos. Já estamos atrasados. Marquei com Victoria para antes do almoço. - falou e puxou o marido pelo braço que, mesmo relutante, seguiu-a, passando seu braço para dentro do vão do braço dela e seu corpo.

Jen dirigia distraidamente, seus pensamentos fluíam em direções diversas e nenhum deles chegavam a focar em nada em absoluto, o que parecia um alívio depois de ter pensado tanto em Misha e no seu sentimento de culpa, mais por esconder o que havia acontecido, do que pelo o que fez, já que não fazia o tipo preconceituoso:

\- Jensen, você está me ouvindo?

O loiro virou o rosto sonolento para a esposa e sorriu, mordendo os lábios:

\- Que foi que disse?  
  
\- Por que você não me ouve?

"Talvez por que você fala demais às vezes?" ele pensou, sorrindo internamente e virou novamente seu rosto para ela:

\- É que eu tava distraído, amor. Não, não faz essa cara. - ele disse, rindo em seguida, virando o volante para passar por uma curva a esquerda. Sem olhá-la, disse, enquanto estacionava com habilidade na frente da casa dos Collins. - Eu não faço de propósito.

Ela bateu na coxa dele com uma falsa expressão de raiva e ele riu, depois de dar um gemido de dor :

\- Sua violenta.

Ela riu, descendo do carro e batendo a porta e ele desceu do outro lado pouco depois.

"Com que cara eu vou olhar para a mulher do Misha agora?" ele pensou, alisando os bolsos enquanto sua mulher se punha a postos a seu lado e pegava em seu braço para ir em direção da casa.

Misha dobrava a roupa quando sua mulher adentrou esbaforida a sala para atender a porta.  
  
O moreno levantou o rosto inquisitivamente enquanto ela abria a porta e os olhos verdes esmeraldas se erguiam até ela.

Misha suspirou pesadamente, aquela imagem sempre lhe tirava o fôlego, mesmo que a visse com tanta frequência quanto a via. Jensen era lindo e ninguém discordava disso, melhor que isso, ele era lindo e simpático o que gerava empatia natural; qualquer um que se pusesse a contrariar isso, estava apenas sendo do contra.  
  
O loiro virou o rosto para o moreno quando este o observava. Misha ruborizou, tremendo um pouco os lábios; desviou o olhar e mordeu a boca, tudo seria mais fácil se ele mantivesse os olhos longe daquele ser:  
  
\- Misha, venha cá. Olha quem temos aqui! - falou alto a sua esposa, chamando-o com a mão.

Misha saiu de seu lugar com vagareza, não sabia o que fazer para manter a expressão neutra e o controle psicológico.   
  
\- Ele já viu o Jen hoje. - Danneel disse, segurando um risinho.

A morena se virou para o seu amante, inclinando o rosto de lado e sorriu:

Vocês esperaram a gente sair de casa para aprontar, né? - ela puxou o marido para si e apertou seu corpo contra o dela. Jensen engoliu em seco com dificuldade: "Por que raios elas pareciam saber exatamente o que houve ontem à noite?"   
  
O moreno sorriu fraco e abraçou de lado a mulher:

\- Ele inventou de beber demais. Esse Jen nunca cresce. - murmurando a última frase, sorriu; tentando fazer graça.  
  
O loiro olhou-o com um sorriso irônico escapando por pouco do canto de sua boca:  
  
\- Vamos, vamos. Temos muito o que conversar...e comer.   
  
\- Nossa, estou faminto. - resmungou Misha, rindo, e olhando com os olhos contentes para sua mulher.

Eu sei que posto muito pouco e as páginas são bem curtas, mas é porque eu prefiro dividir os capítulos em várias páginas, porque acho que fica menos cansativo de ler...sei lá, acho que é de melhor visualização. Espero que gostem.


End file.
